


Finally Home

by Kaimu



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets mortal again, but only for one reason...To be with his lover again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

"Are you sure this is what you want?" the Doctor asked for about the millionth time. Jack's answer was still the same.

"Yes. I'm 100% sure. I want to be mortal again."

The Doctor sighed and checked some things on his machine were Jack was hooked on.

"There's no way I can talk you out of this?"

"No. The time of me being your lab rat is over."

The Doctor winced, "You were more than that."

"I know," Jack answered softly, "But that's over now. Please, let me go. Let me be with them. With him."

The Doctor stared into Jack's unwavering eyes before relenting and giving him a stiff nod.

"Alright then," his hand on the lever of the machine, the Doctor smiled, but the pain showed in his eyes. "One mortal Jack Harkness coming right up."

~~++~~

"Jack!"

Jack turned around and looked at Gwen, Rhys standing right beside her, holding her hand.

"You can't stop me, Gwen."

"Why?" Gwen yelled, "Why did you make yourself mortal only to kill yourself straight afterwards? Why on a roof?"

Jack closed his eyes and smiled as he heard those familiar words, spoken by an all too familiar voice inside his head.

"You're good on roofs."

Jack showed him afterwards what else he was good in. He didn't hear the pretty Welshman complain even once.

"He's waiting for me."

"Jack..."

"I promised I wouldn't forget him and I didn't. I know he's there somewhere, Gwen. Waiting for me."

Tears were rolling down Gwen's cheeks, "You really did love him."

Jack opened his eyes and Gwen saw all of his emotions flash through them before they settled on just his blue ones, with a sparkle of hope, a sparkle of youth in them. A sparkle that Gwen hadn't seen in Jack's eyes for a long, long time.

"Yes. I still do."

Letting go of Rhys' hand, Gwen flung herself at Jack and threw her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist almost automatically.

Rhys still felt a little uncomfortable, watching his wife and her former boss like this, but he knew this would be the last time she could do this.

They stood there, just holding each other, for a while until Gwen pulled back, smiling sadly.

"Tell them I said hi. Oh, and give Ianto a big kiss from me."

Jack smiled, "Will do."

They both pulled back their arms, although a little reluctantly and Jack looked over at Rhys.

"Take care of her."

Rhys nodded, opening up his arms as Gwen walked back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let her lean her back against his chest, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I always will. You take care of the coffee-boy."

Jack smiled, that genuine smile that always took over when Ianto, or even just his name, was involved.

"Always will."

~~++~~

When Jack opened his eyes, he knew he was dead, but he wasn't in the dark place he usually got to as he died and then came alive again.

That place was dark and somber, this place was light and had an almost happy feeling to it.

This was where he was supposed to be.

"So, you finally decided to join us, did you?"

Jack sat up and looked straight into the smirking face of Owen Harper.

"I'm glad the Doctor could finally fix you."

Jack smirked back at him, "What's there to fix?"

Owen snorted, "Still as cocky as he used to be." he turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Hey, Tosh! Look who decided to join us in the after life."

Jack barely had the time to stand up before he had his arms full with a very familiar Japanese woman. He held her close, then pulled back to see her face and smiled.

"It's good to see you, Tosh."

Toshiko Sato smiled back at him, "It's good to see you too, Jack."

"You look... happy."

"I am." Tosh answered, sharing a glance with Owen. "I finally have what I want. Who I want."

Jack's smile widened, "I'm glad. For the both of you."

"I think you'll look damn happy in a few minutes too, mate." Owen said, nudging his head towards a shadow in the distance.

Jack didn't have to ask who it was. He just knew. He looked over at Tosh when he felt her hand on his arm.

"He's been waiting for you."

Jack gave her a tearful smile, "I know."

"What are you waiting for, then" Tosh released his arm and gave him a little shove in the right direction, "Go to him."

Jack straightened his coat, the coat he knew Ianto loved so much, then walked towards the shadow, the shadow that became more clearer by the minute.

He was almost there...almost. When another shadow appeared in front of him and took the form of a beautiful lady. Jack almost didn't recognize her, because he had only seen her as a cyberwoman, but then he remembered the picture he'd seen inside his lover's wallet...

"Lisa..."

"You killed me, Jack Harkness." Lisa Hallett spoke, "You killed me and then seduced my boyfriend into bed with you."

Jack winced, "It wasn't like that."

"Then tell me. What was it like?"

"First of all, I wouldn't have killed you if I didn't think it was necessary, but you provided danger to all of us. To the whole world. You weren't yourself anymore, Lisa. You were turning into a machine and I couldn't let that happen. That's not what Ianto wanted either, you know that." Jak stopped, taking in Lisa's blank expression, he sighed. "Secondly, I believe Ianto is the one who seduced me. I know he approached me for a job because he wanted to hide you away, that all became clear when we saw you, Ianto has done nothing but flirt subtly with me since he got the job. I had to flirt back you know, it was just too fun to let it pass. But there was something more... I felt it when we caught Myfanwy together and when I gave him that kiss that made him conscious again after you threw him away." He couldn't help it. He wanted Lisa to remember how she had acted with her own boyfriend, to realize how out of control she really was. "There was so much more under the surface, but I didn't want to dig too deep, too afraid of my own emotions. How it all would affect the both of us. But I felt it. God, have I felt it...Still feel it now." He closed his eyes, feeling Ianto's presence so close to him, just behind Lisa. He opened his eyes and looked straight into his lover's ex-girlfriend's eyes. "It was love, Lisa. Ianto and I share a bond, a love, that no one can replace. I need him. Just as much as he needs me. We belong together."

A smile spread across Lisa's face and she turned her head to look over her shoulder, "You were right. He really isn't that bad."

Jack saw Ianto smile and then Lisa turned her head back towards him, that smile still on her face.

"Then be together."

Then she vanished and there was nothing between the two lover's anymore. No more obstacles. Nothing that could stop them from falling into each other's arms and kiss each other senseless.

So that's exactly what they did.

Everything around them seemed to disappear, both completely forgetting where they were or even that they were dead.

After a few very long minutes, because they didn't have the problem of needing air anymore the kiss could last longer, they finally pulled back a little and stared at each other with matching grins on their faces.

"You didn't forget me."

"I told you; I never could."

"How did you become mortal? The Doctor?"

"Yes. I told him to let me go."

Ianto smiled and held out his hand, watching affectionately when Jack entwined his fingers with his.

"You ready to go?"

That was probably the easiest question Jack ever had to answer.

"Take me home, Ianto Jones."


End file.
